Cam and Devvie's Adventure
by Maverick1997
Summary: It was a normal day, lazing around, reading Top Gun fanfiction. Well it was normal until I went down to the beach. I meet some guys and join them for a bit and I'm suddenly in the Autobot-Decepticon war. I wasn't expecting this to happen at the beach!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Cam and Devvie's Adventure

**Summary**: It was a normal day, lazing in bed for a while, reading Topgun fanfiction and doing homework until we went to the beach. We meet a group of guys, join them for a bit on the beach and we end up getting to know some giant aliens. This definitely wasn't what I was expecting to happen when I went down to the beach!

**A/N:** This story is written by two authors, myself and someone called Layne Carroll. This first chapter is Layne's and the second shall be mine. Each chapter shifts points of view between Layne's character Cam and my character Devvie. Thanks to CaMaRoFaN14 for beta-reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: The Transformers belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Cam's POV**

The clock's ominous ticking filled the silent classroom as I slowly worked through my science questions. My mind wasn't fully on the tedious questions because of how many times we had done them. Instead my mind was on the events of the past few weeks. Sam, one of my more distant friends had become popular after coming to school in a bright yellow 2010 Camaro.

Along with the Camaro Sam had scored a girlfriend and one of the most popular girls in the school at that. Granted, the only reason she was popular was because of her extremely hot body. Most if not all of the schools male population was drooling over her. I was part of that very small percentage that wasn't.

It was great for Sam that he had scored well and all that but he had ditched Miles and fully ignored those of us who generally would hang out with him for a portion of the day. Instead he had a whole new group of friends and left us behind in his dust. Sure, I was sore about it but there was nothing I could do except stick with the friends I had.

As my thoughts continued to wander my eyes did too. My eyes were just glancing over the parking lot when I saw Sam's car start flashing its lights. Blinking, I looked again to make sure but the flashing had stopped. Dismissing it as a trick of the sun I turned my gaze back to the board just as the bell went to signal the end of the day.

Without wasting a minute I scraped my books together and dumped them in my bag before doing up the zipper to swing the bag onto my back. Darting out of the classroom I made my way towards one of the trees out the front of the school to wait for one of my friends called Devorah or Devvie for short.

Devorah was one of the girls' in my grade and one of the few who wasn't all gaga over the school jocks. Her brown hair was shoulder length which made her electric blue eyes seem out of place. As usual she was wearing her school uniform today.

In Australia all the schools have a uniform. It apparently cuts down on bullying and makes the school appear neater. Our school has more of a strict policy although this doesn't really affect us guys but it really affects the girls.

Most of the time you can hear the girls complaining over not being allowed to wear makeup or necklaces or anklets or bracelets, it's generally pretty annoying. Although by now most of the girls have stopped complaining because there are only a couple of more weeks left until we are out of school for good and then it's off to college.

Devvie and I are in Year 12 and we are both eighteen. Devvie owns a motorcycle which she usually rides around town although she doesn't ride it to school. I own a Ute which I always drive around in except when I'm going to school.

The car park really isn't big enough at school for it to be practical for everyone to drive or ride to school so only the popular kids even bother to drive or ride to school. Mainly this is only so they can show off their extremely expensive cars.

Just moments after I reached the tree Devvie came dashing out of the school before turning and walking up to me.

"Hey Cam, how was your last two periods?" asked Devvie as she plunked her school bag down onto the ground.

"We had science which was boring as usual. What about you?" I replied.

"French was good. We had a whole conversation on what we like to do and what our favourite things were. Then we had to debate over whether jocks should be the most popular kids in school. Luckily I ended up on the side against the jocks, and there was no way I was going to be able to pretend they should be," Devvie answered as her eyes wandered over to the parking lot.

"I hate it how Sam suddenly got all popular. I mean, his dad didn't want to buy him a car in the first place and then he ends up with a Camaro? Sometimes it's all scratched up and stuff and boy do I just want to throttle him. It's an extremely hot car; he needs to treat it right. As for his girlfriend, he has been drooling over Mikaela for ages and now she finally notices him? Grrr, it's so annoying," Devvie ranted as she scowled at Sam although he couldn't see it.

"Leave him be, it's just going to turn around and bite him on the butt in a few years. You'll end up with some really great guy while he goes out with a bunch of pricks who don't mean a thing. He's never done well in school, his grades will have to pick up dramatically before he gets anywhere," I said as I tried to calm her.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," she conceded.

"Always am. Anyways want to go to the beach tomorrow? The weather is meant to be okay meaning we should be able to get a good swim in," I proposed.

"You're very rarely right," Devvie gave me a sarcastic look before nodding, "Yeah, definitely! Could use a good swim," Devvie agreed as she sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I guess, well I dunno it's just that all the other girls in our year have had at least one boyfriend and I haven't had one. Sometimes it bothers me you know?" confessed Devvie.

"Don't worry, it'll work out, you'll see," I soothed.

"Hmm, hopefully." Devvie conceded before changing the subject "Anyways I have to go, I have lots of homework to do tonight," Devvie said as she picked up her bag.

"Okay see you tomorrow around two thirty at the beach ok?" I confirmed as she started to walk away.

"Yep, okay I'll see you there. Bye!"

"Bye," I said as I picked up my bag and turned around as I headed home to do the homework I had been assigned.

* * *

And there it is, the first chapter. Now that you've read it-review it! We'd love to hear your comments.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beach

**A/N:** Here is another chapter. This chapter is from Devvie's point of view. This story is written by both myself and Layne Carroll. Sorry for the slightly longer chapter, this one see's a bit of our favourite characters.

**Disclaimer:** The Transformers belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

**

**The Beach-Devvie's POV**

I woke up to the sun beaming through the cracks in my curtains. Not one to wake up early, or even bother to get out of bed when there wasn't a good reason , I just rolled over.

Just as I was falling asleep a lawn mower next door started up. Groaning at the unfairness of the world I flung out my arm to snatch my iPod off the docking station while I grabbed my earphones at the same time.

Plugging the earphones in I chose a song to start listening to. Figuring that there was no reason to continue sleeping I chose to play 'Danger Zone' from the Topgun soundtrack.

As I laid back in my bed I replayed the events of the last month. Sam's weird disappearance, his parents' weird disappearance, his return and his acquisition of a custom painted Camaro.

Unfortunately for those of us who weren't so popular, Sam had decided that hanging out with the cool kids was great and that he shouldn't introduce any of us to his new friends. Actually... he doesn't even talk to me anymore even though I used to help him study.

Sam used to rely on my help to keep his grades up, without my help he usually failed most of his assignments. I really wondered how he was managing to keep up anything.

Sighing to myself I decided not to think about it anymore. One minute it makes me kind of thoughtful and the next I'm extremely angry at him. Thinking about the situation and the last little while would only stress me out more and that's no way to wake up in the morning.

Deciding that it was time to get up I hauled myself out of bed and wandered over to my closet. Digging through the clumps of clothes strewn throughout my closet I managed to get together an outfit.

Slipping into my denim mini shorts and gray singlet I walked over to my mirror, snatching my hairbrush on the way. Quickly I yanked my hair into a ponytail and made my way out of my bedroom and downstairs.

Entering the kitchen I made my way over to the fridge and opened it. Quickly glancing over the contents of the fridge I snatched the ham, butter and 'plastic cheese'. Chucking them on the counter I grabbed the bread and proceeded to slap together a sandwich. Not bothering to sit down I started to munch on it as I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

Pouring it into a cup I walked back over to my sandwich and continued to eat it as I looked out over the yard lost in my thoughts of what I was going to do. My parents and brother had gone to a gymnastics competition out of state so I was home alone. Reading Fan-fiction was definitely an option; I hadn't checked the progress on a lot of the Topgun stories in a couple of days.

I also needed to pump up my bike tyres to go down to the beach because I hadn't used my bike in ages. The only other thing I would need to do is get some gear together for the beach but that wouldn't take long at all so I went over to the computer to get up to date on the stories.

Twenty three story updates later I pushed myself away from the computer desk and stood up before grabbing the shed key and making my way out the back door and to the shed. My house has two stories and a pool.

The wrap around veranda connects to the shed and ends right before the pool. My pool is one of the ones that looks a bit like the outline of a figure eight. Around the pool there are two lounge chairs and on the other side of the pool fence, underneath the veranda there is an outdoor table set.

Walking up to the shed door I inserted the key into the lock and turned. Instead of opening straight away the lock jammed a bit. Swearing softly I banged the door above the lock and twisted again, this time the lock turned. Shoving the door open I shuffled into the small shed, trying not to run into the boxes or 'vampire bikes'.

The bikes aren't really vampires and don't even have any colours on them that would be considered 'vampirish', vampire bikes was just a nickname my younger brother gave to our bikes because they hang from hooks on the ceiling of the shed.

I also own a really cool motor cycle but I decided that because this is a really short ride I would just use my bicycle. Moving over to my bike I started to lift it off the hook. Trying to make sure the handlebars were straight I continued to lift the bike and put it down onto the ground. Wheeling my bike outside I kicked down the stand and returned inside to get the bike pump.

Retrieving the pump, I tested my wheels before deciding they both needed pumping up. Kneeling down to the ground I started to pump up the tyres.

Once this was complete I returned the bike pump to the shed and went inside to check the time.

Walking into the kitchen I glanced at the kitchen clock which read 2:00pm. Deciding that I should gather the gear for the beach I went to the cupboard to get my backpack before starting to scrounge around the house for things I would need.

Making my way back outside with the bag I grabbed a couple of towels from the cupboard and shoved them into my bag before going over to the outdoor fridge to grab a couple of soft drinks. Snatching a couple of Solo's out of the fridge I made my way inside.

Going straight to my room I changed into a pair of blue bikinis before putting my other clothes on overtop. Grabbing my iPod from where I left it on the floor earlier and my portable, battery operated iPod docking station I went back out to the living room.

Chucking these last few things into my bag I started to lock up the house and shed. Chucking my keys into my backpack I grabbed my bike and helmet as I wheeled my bike out the gate before closing it behind me.

Hopping on my bike I started the short ride down to the beach.

Reaching the beach I hopped of my bike and lead it over to the bike racks to lock it up. Locking it up I kicked my shoes off before walking down onto the sand to look for Cam. Spotting him over by the rocks I made my way over to him.

Cam's one of my best friends from school. Ever since the start of middle school we have been great friends. His dark brown hair is cut short, due to a large amount of nagging from me because long hair just isn't good on guys, in my opinion, and if there is hot weather their hair gets really greasy but it takes them forever to wash it.

My dislike of long hair on guys means I'll probably end up with a guy in the military, and the fact that I want to be a fighter pilot just adds to that theory. Cam has green eyes which usually look kind of glassy but not sick-glassy it's more like a really icy blue except with green.

Reaching the spot where Cam was stretched out on the sand I dropped my bag beside him and started to pull of my clothes before chucking them over his bare chest.

His eyes shot open, "Hey, I'm trying to tan here Devvie. I hear the chicks like guys with a good tan."

"Uh huh, sure they do. Are you sure you're not just trying to show off your six pack and other muscles?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm sure," replied Cam before he tackled my legs to bring me to the ground.

"Hey, Cam, get you fat ass off of me," I growled from my spot on the sand. He was keeping me pinned to the ground with my face turned to the side and the front of my body flush to the sand. Not the most comfortable position I've been in.

"Nope, not until you apologize for teasing my beautiful muscles," said Cam as he continued to press me to the sand.

"Fine, I'm sorry for teasing your muscles," I apologized as I scowled at him. As soon as he weakened the pressure of his hold I escaped from him and pinned him to the ground, both of us laughing.

This is generally our usual greeting whenever we are out of school. Cam is pretty proud of his muscles and as his best friend I must tease him mercilessly over this fact. Despite the fact that he has pretty good muscles I can hold my own against him if it comes to it.

While I'm not particularly muscled I am toned and can definitely punch out a couple of hundred push ups. I've got to keep my fitness up really high because as soon as we leave school I'm going to join the Air Force and basic training is usually pretty hard.

I released my grip on him and we both shifted into sitting positions.

"So, decisions, decisions, what shall we do first, clamber over the rocks or go swimming?" I asked, still grinning.

"Hmmm, I reckon we swim first and then climb over the rocks before grabbing a drink and swimming again," replied Cam.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed as I gathered my clothes and stuff them in my bag before digging out one of the towels and laying it out on the sand.

Standing up we both run down the beach and wade out into the surf. The beach we are at is called 'The Dump' due to the fact that all the waves are dumping waves. The waves are big enough for surfing but no one surfs because they are dumpers.

Instead the shallows are full of little kids learning to boogie board and a couple of adults and teenagers swim out the back, diving through the huge waves before reaching the calm and just treading water.

Moving through the shallows we soon make it to the breaking area, the area where most of the waves break. Stopping for a moment we study the sets before wading towards the incoming wave and diving through it. Surfacing between the waves we caught our breath before going through the next one. We continued like that, slowly moving forwards, until we moved out of the breaking area and out into the deeper water behind the waves.

Swimming forwards we continued to get further out from the beach before stopping and treading water.

"Did you get that English assignment done last night?" I asked Cam as I pushed my shoulder-length brown hair out of my face.

"Yeah, that one's finished but I need to keep working on that SOSE project. I have barely started it and its due on Tuesday," Cam replied.

"You better get a move on with that one, it has the highest weighting out of all our SOSE assignments this year," I scolded in a light voice.

Sighing Cam said "I know, I just think we should be more focused on the exams than the assignments. I mean, the assignments aren't going to do much for our entrance into Uni or anything, that's all based on the exams. The only thing the assignments do is create more stress."

"The assignments may create more stress but they are centred on information we will need in the exam. Personally I think we should have fewer assignments so that there is more time for study but we do need to do at least two assignments per subject. The main issue is that we are doing our fifth assignment for each subject this term and we are only one week away from our Year Twelve exams," I said with a voice full of knowing. You really get to know this kind of stuff when your mum is a senior lecturer at a university.

"You know, that makes a lot of sense. I don't see why the teachers don't see that," commented Cam.

"Of course it does, I do know what I'm talking about," I stated.

"Sure you do. Anyways on to more important things, do you have a crush on anyone at school?" asked Cam in a teasing voice.

"No, I kind of wish I did but I don't. At this rate I won't end up going with anyone to the graduation. You're going with that chick Mayanna so you don't have anything to worry about," I answered slightly downcast.

"Oh, ok. I can't believe no one has asked you yet. If I wasn't dating Mayanna we could've gone as friends. I don't see what everyone's problem is, your one of the best girls in our grade."

"I don't know either. On the upside, I won't have to go with any of the guys with long, greasy hair," I said with a smile.

"Good point," acknowledged Cam.

Cam and I stayed out the back for a little while longer, talking about a bunch of different school stuff, before we made our way in to shore and onto the rocks.

Clambering over the rocks had always been something I had loved. You never know where you might find a rock pool or different little sea creatures.

Climbing over the rocks Cam and I searched for rock pools, hermit crabs and starfish. Every time we spotted something interesting we would call the other over and show them what we had found. By the time we had gotten back to our gear we had found three rock pools, over twenty hermit crabs and three starfish.

Sitting back down on our towels Cam and I pulled out our soft drinks and cracked them open. Taking a gulp I set my can down and lay back on my towel, planning on getting some tanning time. Cam must have been thinking something similar because he took a couple of gulps of his Coke before lying down. Remembering my iPod I grabbed my bag and dug through it to find the docking station and iPod. Pulling them out I set them up and put my iPod onto shuffle. As soon as the music started playing I got comfortable started picking up shapes in the clouds.

About a half an hour later Cam and I were tired of sun tanning so I packed up my iPod and we finished our drinks before heading back out into the surf. By now most of the families had left and only a couple of different groups of teenagers remained on the beach.

Most of the groups were the ones that were usually at the beach but one group wasn't. The group consisted of a couple of teenage and adult guys. There was nothing to suggest that they weren't the kind of people that were usually at the beach but something just felt off.

Two of the teenage boys appeared to be twins, their hair was a dark brown while one had silver tips and the other had golden streaks. Another teenage guy had slightly longer hair than the others which was blond and slightly curly. One of the adults was tank, seriously tank, his hair was cut extremely short and he had this no-nonsense look about him. The other adult had light brown hair which seemed to have a silver tint to it.

All of them were in some way muscled; all of them had their shirts off, exposing their six packs and biceps. The teenagers and guy with the light brown hair all had that lean sort of muscle, the kind that is there and defined without being really bulky. On the other hand the adult with his hair cut really short had serious muscles, most likely he worked out. His muscles were really defined and bulky but despite the fact it usually looks kind of 'off' on most guys, it really suited him.

All of this I was able to spot with a few glances which meant I wasn't caught staring. It was something I had been teaching myself to do for a while. Look at something for a short amount of time and then be able to recall, in detail, everything that you had seen. I figured this was something that would be useful in the Defence Force.

By now Cam and I were back down at the water's edge and wading out into the ocean. Diving through the waves we went back out the back. Before stopping and discussing what we should do while we were in the water.

Deciding it would be fun to do a little body surfing we swam back in to shore, stopping a little further in to shore in front of where the waves would crash.

From there Cam and I body surfed for a while. Most of the time I was able to catch the waves but there was always a couple that I wasn't able to 'ride'.

After catching a fair few waves I had had enough. Catching my last wave in, I stood up in the shadows and proceeded to walk up the beach. Before I had walked three steps I heard a couple of wolf whistles. Glancing in the direction they came from I was surprised to see the group of guys I had been sussing out before. Spotting my attention the guys that had wolf whistled grinned. It seemed to be that the adult with the light brown hair and the twins had been the ones whistling. Ignoring them I continued over to where Cam and mine's gear was.

By the time I had reached my gear the group of guys had started up some loud music. Looking around the beach I saw that the only people left were the group of guys and Cam and I.

As I looked over to Cam to make sure he was okay, he looked up and spotted me on the beach. Flashing me a grin he caught one last wave before making his way in.

Plopping himself on his towel, Cam grabbed his drink bottle from his bag and proceeded to scull the whole bottle. Finishing the whole thing, he popped the lid closed and shot a look at the group of guys further down the beach.

"Looks like they're having a good time," commented Cam.

"Yeah, they seem to be enjoying themselves. The music is pretty good, they seem to be mixing up some of the newer songs with some of the older songs," I said as I shifted my line of sight so that I was looking at the group.

A couple of minutes later the guy with the light brown hair made his way over to Cam and I.

"Hey, we wah wondering if ya wanted to join us over there, if so ya are welcome to come," sayed the guy.

Cam and I shared looks.

"I guess we could join you guys, only if that's not an issue," I replied.

"Nah problem at all," the guy said.

I started to hop up when the brown haired guy gave me a hand up. Blushing ever so slightly I started to pack my towel up and sling my bag onto my back.

The three of us were soon strolling over to the party.

Upon our arrival at the party all of the guys looked over to us and one of the twins turned the music down a bit.

"Okay, here are tha introductions, I'm Jazz," said the boy with the brown hair who had walked us over.

The extremely bulked up guy gave us a wave and said "I'm Ron Hide but you can call me Ironhide."

Next the twins introduced themselves, "Hey guys I'm Sideswipe," said the twin with the silver streaks, "and this is my twin, Sunstreaker. Don't mind him he's just a brood."

"Hey, I'm Bumblebee," said the boy with the blond hair.

"Hey everyone, I'm Devvie and this is Cam," I said, introducing my friend and me.

"It's good ta see ya's over here, now let's really get tha party cooking," Jazz said as the twins turned the music up.

Dropping my bag at the edge of the party I looked around at what each of them were doing. Jazz, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were getting it down in the middle of the group while Sunstreaker and Ironhide watched from the sidelines.

Cam had also dropped his bag at the edge of the group but he wasn't really a party kind of person so he made is way over to where Ironhide was standing, most likely intending to start a conversation.

Despite being a really good student and being considered a teacher's suck up or some such, I really liked partying. Usually the only reason I don't party is because there is only the really modern music playing, none of the really good old stuff that was perfect for dancing to.

Seconds later I joined the three guys on the 'dance floor' and started to groove, not particularly caring what they thought of my dancing. The only person who has to like my dancing is me, although it would be a major plus if other people liked it because then I wouldn't look stupid.

The good thing is, I did ballet until I was fourteen, giving me a good dance perspective. Along with the strict Cecchetti ballet that I did, the teacher's also taught us hip-hop, contemporary, jazz and Filipino dances.

Moving to the beat of the song I changed my moves to suit the next beat, effortlessly changing my rhythm. In this way a couple of hours passed without me noticing.

A couple of hours later Sunstreaker must have had enough because he waltzed over to the music player and turned it off.

"Hey, na fair man, we wah just tryin' ta get inta tha groove," said Jazz as he let out a small groan of annoyance.

"Yeah Sunny, we were enjoying dancing," teased Sideswipe.

"Do NOT call me Sunny, Sides. None of that particularly matters, it's now past ten and I'm sure our new acquaintances need to get home because they surely did not plan to be out so late," retorted Sunstreaker.

"Oh shitaki-fried-mushrooms, I was planning on getting some study in tonight. I'm guessing it won't be happening now, instead I'll just have to wake up early, ugh!" I moaned as I went to retrieve my back pack.

"You actually planned on doing homework today Devvie?" Cam asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, exam's are only a couple of weeks away and I need scores as close to perfect as I can get," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Seriously Devvie, you need to lighten up, the world is not going to end if you don't get a 45/45 for your exams," Cam commented.

"Your world may not end, but mine will. If I don't get over a forty there is no way I'll be able to get into aeronautical engineering," I retorted as I walked back to the main group.

"Anyways, thanks for having us over here to hang out, it was pretty fun," I thanked as I gave them a smile.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys; hopefully we can catch up again soon. Well, we have to go so... seeya round," said Cam as he snatched his backpack off the ground.

A chorus of different goodbyes could be heard from the group as we made our way up the slope of the beach, heading for the car park.

"Today was great, huh Devvie?" Cam asked as we climbed the stairs to the car park.

"Yeah, today was really good although I've lost a fair bit of study time. I guess I'll just have to really cram tomorrow in order to get everything done," I replied.

"You'll be fine Devvie, you just really needed a bit of relaxation," Cam reassured me.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"Well, I'll phone you tomorrow then," Cam said as we entered the car park.

"Definitely, seeya," I said as we parted ways.

"'Bye," Cam said as he waved goodbye and made his way over to his truck.

Making my way over to the bike rack I unlocked my bike and clipped my helmet on before leaving the beach and heading home.

* * *

There you have it, the second chapter! Now that you've read it, review it!


	3. Explosions and Metallic Beings

Author Note: I know it has taken forever for me to update and I really apologise. Real life has just been really hectic and will continue to be for the rest of the year. I'm going to compete in NaNoWriMo so expect a new story up however don't expect many updates to the other stories during November. I will also participate in NaNoFiMo at the end of the year and there is a poll going on my profile as to which story I should finish. Go ahead and vote because I'm not sure which story to finish. This chapter has not been beta read as of yet so I apologise for the mistakes as there are bound to be a few because I was writing it on my ipod...again.

Warnings: Language

* * *

It's Monday once again and the boring classes are piled on throughout the day. Whoever thought it was a good idea to put double maths and double science on the same day should get a mental check. The first two periods of the day, health and English had gone as well as any school subject can.

Now it's the middle of maths and its dragging on. Luckily I'm seated next to the window so its easy to daydream without the teacher catching on. Of course it always helps when he teacher isn't that observant which Ms White certainly isn't. Ms White wad demonstrating something or other on the board but I wasn't listening. I actually tuned out around the time she mentioned geometry, which was two minutes into class.

Don't get me wrong, I want good grades and i do well in school but the last weeks of a term always drag and I especially doesn't help when it's your senior year and you can just taste the freedom.

Just like on Friday my attention turned to the parking lot. Surprisingly SAMs Camaro wasn't there. He rest o the mundane student vehicles sat in the car park which was deserted. Some parking spaces were left open, most likely by the students with free periods. Letting my eyes drift to the main road I spotted a Saleen mustang police vehicle. I couldn't see anyone in the vehicle so I started to scan the area for the policeman.

Despite craning my neck to look for the policeman I didn't spot him. As my focus returned to the vehicle the engine started up. It was then that i noticed the sound of jets coming closer. Seconds later the deafening roar of F22 engines passed directly overhead. Even over the noise of the jet engines the familiar rattle of helicopter Rotors could be heard coming closer.

Outside on the streets the Police car started up. Instead of following another car the Saleen sped into the parking lot and used the curb as a ramp. Before the car could reacquaint itself with the ground it broke apart into hundreds of pieces. Each piece rearranged itself at lightning speeds until a massive metallic looking being stood beside the school. The beings black armour glistened menacingly in the sunlight.

By now the Police vehicle wasn't the only one standing up, the helicopter had also transformed into a black and green being. The jets had started to circle the school, looking powerful and destructive as their turns caught the sunlight on their missiles.

Turning my attention back to what was happening in the classroom I noticed that Sam looked unsurprised at what was going on outside. However screams from everyone in the room punctuated the air as they spotted the metallic beings outside, towering over the school. Sam started yelling at everyone to get under the tables or at least get down. In the chaos I noticed that Devvie was still sitting at her desk looking stunned.

Darting across the room I yanked her out of the chair and under the desk. I was just in time as one of the jets fired a missile towards the school. Just as it was about to hit Mikaela launched herself into the room and under the closest desk. Milliseconds later the missile impacted with the building, luckily not on our classroom. Despite this the roof and walls collapsed from the shockwaves the missiles created. High pitched screams could be heard through the sound of classrooms collapsing.

After only three terrifying moments the noise from the buildings started to subside as the dust and rubble settled. I must have closed my eyes after I saw Mikaela dart into the room because as soon as I recovered my senses my eyelids flickered open.

Devvie was lying beside me, face covered in grime with her hair pulled out of her usually neat bun. The table above us had broken; some of the splinters were now lodged in my arms while others seemed to have embedded themselves into Devvie's legs.

Mikaela was starting to get up from her prone position across the room. The place where she had stood as she dived into the room was now home to the collapsed doorframe.

All around moans and screams punctuated the air, the school collapsing upon its students. Classrooms once considered a safe haven were now deadly traps, just waiting to be triggered.

Over the noise in the immediate surroundings the sound of metal hitting metal punctuated the air. The ground shook every so often, generally coinciding with a massive metallic crash.

Nothing outside of our destroyed classroom mattered. Classmates were trapped under the wreckage and Devvie still hadn't moved, we needed help, and fast.

I could see Sam removing himself from the wreckage of the table he had sheltered under, obviously worried for Mikaela despite the fact that she was moving.

Turning my attention away from the chaos around me I worked to get myself out from under the small portion of the desk that hadn't splintered. As soon as I was out from underneath the wooden frame I got it off of Devorah, the effort straining my arms and irritating the splinters.

The movement of the table triggered Devorah to stir, the feeble movements of her limbs a telling sign that she was becoming conscious. Hopefully once she was coherent she would be able to figure out if she was hurt anywhere other than her legs.

Before Devvie could come around completely an impact shook the ground, seemingly originating from somewhere very close to the building we were in. The screeching metallic crashes that could be heard soon after did not bode well for any of us students.

The noise seemed to alarm Sam, his facial expression turning from one of calm control to one of absolute horror. He must have forgotten Mikaela because he immediately leapt up and dashed towards the noise, the reason for his actions I could only guess.

None of it was my concern anyway; Devvie had finally come around and seemed to be very disorientated.

"Devvie? I need to you to concentrate on me. Do you hurt anywhere other than your legs?" I asked Devorah while remotely listening to the metallic noises.

"Ugh," was the only noise Devorah made in response. She tried to shift slightly but as soon as she started to move she whimpered in pain.

"Come on Devvie, I need to know if you are hurt anywhere else," I said, still waiting for a reply. Luckily the sound of the various monsters hadn't come any closer.

"I...My head really hurts and I'm really dizzy," Dev said as she closed her eyes. Her face was still consumed in an expression of pain.

"Ok '-'" I had just started to talk to Devorah when a yellow being came bashing through what remained of the classroom wall only to fall on what appeared to be his ass.

The removal of the rest of the wall allowed me to see what was going on with all the beings and the sight was not good. The two metallic things which had been here first were now in the middle of battling two new beings, one coloured gold and the other silver. Two other silver beings which I assumed had been the circling aircraft were now engaged in battle with a black being and a yellow and red one. The two largest beings there were battling it out, one silver and the other blue and red. Through all the mess it was hard to tell who was winning and more importantly how long it would be until the fight was finished.

The yellow one which had collided with the wall was now up and battling a tall black thing with the aid of a smaller light silver being. Weapons were drawn but they weren't weapons of normal proportions. The blue and red one held something which resembled a gun however it was at least twenty times larger. The silver one and gold ones held weapons very similar in shape to swords but they were magnified in size, much like the gun.

Each of the beings fired their guns or slashed with their swords creating a cacophony of sound. Scrapes and explosions punctuated the air, the sound being picked up and carried throughout the school by the swirling wind. The car park was now nonexistent, many of the cars that were once parked their now a pile of scrap metal tainted in different colours.

Dragging my eyes away from the sight outside I returned my attention to Devvie who was still sitting in much the same position she had been when the yellow being had crashed through the wall. Her eyes were clamped shut, a distinct frown along her brow. Her face was extremely pale, much paler than I had ever seen it. There was no doubt about it; Devvie must have been in some intense pain. Moving her probably wouldn't be a good idea until the fight subsides and there is at least something resembling medical help on hand.

However sitting in what appeared to be an increasingly dangerous spot wouldn't be good either. Stray shots from the weapons of the beings were coming increasingly closer and nothing in the close vicinity would provide any cover whatsoever. The ground was continuously shaking, making the rest of the school structure even more unstable. The only relatively safe place around would be over in the other car park to the side of the school. So far none of the cars there had been damaged. Getting there would be a problem though as it would require climbing over a lot of fallen debris at a fairly quick speed.

Before I could start to rouse Devvie from her prone position I heard the sound of a weapon discharging. My head flew up and I caught sight of a large ball of light coming straight for Devvie and I. Adrenalin couldn't help me now so I squinted my eyes hurt, sure that this ball of light would blow me to smithereens. The painful ripping which I was sure would come never did. Opening up my eyes I saw both the gold and silver ones crouched in front of Devvie and I. Their swords were out in front of them and the front of their armour was blackened charred. The ball of light, which must have been the equivalent of a bullet, had hit them across their torso. I didn't have much time to wonder why they would take a hit for a human because only seconds later another weapon discharged, the ball of light heading straight for us once again.

"Get moving human, I don't to have to take another slagging hit just to save your skid plate," the yellow one snarled as his eyes, or what should have been his eyes settled on me. "Move!"

I didn't bother to move Devvie gently, not with a massive, angry metallic being snarling at me. Instead I grabbed her arm and yanked her up as I stood before launching into a run to put as much space between us and the battle as possible.

"Fuck this Cameron, my head hurts like shit so stop making me run!" Devvie yelled only to moan as the effort caused her pain.

I didn't really want to have to make Devorah move from where she was on the floor however as long as we ran we wouldn't be killed, or at least that's what I hoped. We couldn't keep up a fast pace for long and soon we were crouched behind some fallen debris, far enough away from where we were before to not get hit by the light bullet.

The two beings had moved on from where they had been, once again embroiled in the fight. It was easier to see what was going on now, simply because the jets had once again taken to the sky, smoke billowing out from their engines. It wasn't long before the helicopter had also taken to the sky and the police car folded back into its vehicle form and raced away. The only beings still fighting were the largest ones although it was clear to see that the blue and red one had the upper hand.

The silver one it was fighting was struggling to actually hit the blue and red one back and seemed to constantly being blocked in any kind of assault. It wasn't until the being looked around that it seemed to notice that none of the others were still fighting.

"We will meet again Optimus Prime, I am not yet finished with you," the silver one growled as he launched into the air, folding into a vehicle resembling an aircraft but not quite one of the normal jets.

Only seconds later the rest of the beings rearranged themselves into vehicular forms except for the blue and red one. Sam and Mikaela came running out of nowhere, and I literally mean nowhere, to hop into the yellow Camaro that Sam always drove to school. This situation was seriously weird.

Looking around I noticed that many of the other students were still buried under the rubble and not yet awake. Far in the distance I could hear the sounds of police and ambulance sirens getting closer. Undoubtedly the emergency services would have their work cut out for them in getting everyone free from the remains of the school. I was distracted from my short surveillance of the area by the blue and red being starting to speak.

"Are you both alright?" the tall one asked as he peered down at Devvie and I.

"I guess I'm okay but Devvie really needs some medical attention," I replied nervously, not sure what was going to happen next.

"The humans are getting closer, we need to leave now Prime," said a voice which seemed to be coming from the yellow and red emergency vehicle of to my side.

"I cannot leave the two of you here. You will travel with us to the base," the blue and red one commanded, an aura of command surrounding him.

"No! Devvie needs medical attention and we have no idea who or what you are," I argued, starting to get annoyed with the current situation.

"I am sorry but you have no choice to come with us. You will receive the answer to your questions once we get to our base," was the only reply from the being before he compacted into a Peterbuilt semi.

The door on the vehicle swung open so I helped Devvie up from her seated position on some of the rubble. Walking cautiously over to the large truck I assisted Devorah in climbing up into the cabin before following her up and shutting the door. As soon as we were inside the truck all of the vehicles sped out of the remains of the parking lot, gunning their engines and heading away from the sirens which had steadily gotten louder.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please?


	4. Injured and Pursued

Hey Everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I seriously don't have much time with school and all that stuff during the year. Usually I make up for it during the holidays however I've been travelling around a bit so I couldn't update as much. I hope you enjoy this chapter I've whipped together fairly quickly. Sorry for any mistakes and that. Please review!

o0o0o0o0= Change POV

* * *

**Devvie's POV**

The inside of the semis cab seemed blurry to my eyes as I climbed into the drivers seat which was devoid of an occupant. My head was pounding painfully as I settled into the seat. Feeling had started to return to my legs and I could faintly feel the shards of wood in them.

The truck we were in picked up speed, flying down the crowded road. Despite the heavy traffic the group of vehicles weaves expertly between the cars, pulling out in front of the main traffic. It was then that we picked up even more speed, going dangerously fast down the open road.

A couple of police cars were following us closely, not losing track of us at any point. Admittedly it would be easy to track a bunch of really expensive cars speeding down a highway. One of the police cars started up it's lights and sirens before speeding up to gain on the convoy of vehicles.

The blue and red vehicle we were in cut across four lanes and took the exit there, taking the ramp at impossible speeds. Luckily no one was on the exit, luckily, or else they would most likely have been pushed out of the way by this semi.

The rest of the cars continued on down the highway, the other police car following them. I didn't pay much attention to them, instead focusing on what was happening with the vehicle I was in.

Cam just sat in the passenger seat, leaning out the now open window to try to see where the police car was. It didn't actually work considering how the cab went on for a little ways behind us.

"Devvie, this isn't going well!" Cam exclaimed, eyes worriedly fixed on the passing scenery.

Everything lining the road turned into a blur as we sped past. Cam sat next to me, pretty chill in his seat. The vehicle moved on it's own, navigating it's way with ease. Admittedly, this metallic being could certainly drive well.

I tried to pull my legs up so that I was sitting cross legged but it hurt way too much. Muttering under my breath I left them as they were and looked out the front window, leaning my head against the seat. I was uncomfortable sitting there in the seat, knowing that the vehicle was actually alive. Every time the steering wheel move I was reminded of the fact that this was indeed a living being, kind of.

The winding back roads of the town were navigated quickly and soon we were back on another highway although not the same one as before. With no police cars on our tail the semi seemed to relax slightly. I hadn't consciously known that the vehicle was tense but with the absence of the eerie pressure in the cab I found it easier to relax.

"I wonder where we are going and where Sam and Mikaela are. What do you think Devvie?" Cam asked.

I heard him somewhere in the back of my head but the pain from my injuries had risen up again and I wasn't really paying attention to anything in the cab. My head was throbbing, the noise present in my ears making it hard to hear anything going on.

Something flashed in the cab, it could have been the radio although I couldn't be sure. At some point I must have drifted off as the next time I awoke the vehicle had come to a standstill and Cam was no longer seated beside me.

Pulling myself into a fully seated position was painful, the adrenalin must have been completely gone from my system. Outside was dimly lit, or maybe it was brightly lit and the windows were just darkly tinted. It was at that moment that I realised I was in a living vehicle.

I must have jumped slightly or something, I was that shocked. It didn't take me long to have the door open and be scrambling down from the cab, despite the pain. The large hangar was brightly lit, that was for sure. Big floodlights illuminated everything there which mainly consisted of other vehicles and metal beings.

It stunned me at how tall they were. A bright yellow being came straight towards me, hand outstretched. My first thought was to turn and run, or attempt to run. I didn't have much time to though because the hand enclosed over me gently, almost cradling me. Somehow I was shifted into a sitting position on the hand as the fingers uncurled.

I had been moved away from the floor, closer to the being's chest. Something tingled through my body, starting at my head and ending at my toes. There was no big light from the movies or laser pointy thing although I am sure this bright yellow being had scanned me.

A hissing noise could be heard, coming from the thing holding me. He didn't appear happy, not by a long shot. It was times like these when I felt a bit hesitant around others. Having someone pissed off at you, or what you think is pissed off, when they are a human is bad enough. When they are a giant metallic being? That's when it goes from bad to worse.

"Youngling, you will need to come to my medical bay as your wounds need to get treated immediatly. As it is they have been left much too long. We should have treated you back at the school but it just wasn't possible," The being said, it's voice deep enough for me to think that it was male.

Going to a med bay sounded okay so long as it was to get better. Getting disected by something this size wouldn't be fun but for some reason I trusted this strange being enough to go along to his 'medical bay' even though I probably couldn't have done anything to stop him taking me, even if I hadn't wanted to go.

The yellow being started to walk, it's footsteps reverberating within the hangar but not really affecting his hand. He did bring me closer to his chest though, probably making it harder for me to fall to the ground. I wasn't particularly game enough to look over the side of the hand, knowing that I was certainly as high as the school building roofs, if not higher.

The scenery didn't change much, the whole place must have just been a group of joined military or aircraft hangars. The lighting stayed the same, always harsh and flourescent. It hurt my eyes a little but bothered my head more. The throbbing hadn't really stopped, despite the bit of rest I had.

A door was reached, tall enough to accomodate even the tallest being's height. We passed through the doorway and headed straight for one of the massively sized beds within the room. The floor was still a long way down from the bed although closer than it had been when I was in the yellow hand.

"Now youngling, I'm going to run another couple of scans on you and then get these splinters out of your legs as they are certainly paining you at the moment. I may have to give you an anaesthetic for pulling the splinters out although that depends on how deep they are," the medical bot said.

Straight away I felt the scans sweeping over my body. Three scans were run before one of the being's fingers was pressed to my forehead, for what purpose I had no idea. I felt another scan run through my head, this one seemed to move more slowly and from the being's concentration it must have been kind of important. Really I didn't care, so long as it was going to help him get rid of the pain.

"You have a concussion although it's not that bad I will be keeping an eye on you. As for the splinters they are really deep, especially some of the larger ones on the back of your legs. A few of them are quite close to your bones and intersecting with some important veins. I am going to put you under while I get the splinters out. You won't be asleep for long though," the yellow being explained this even as he turned behind him, probably searching for a needle.

I just nodded numbly and laid down on the massive bed with no real pillow for my head. The bot turned back around and administered the needle into my arm, effectively knocking me out. It probably wasn't smart to be so trusting of a giant being I didn't really know all that much about but it was too late now.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

**Cam's POV**

The ride back in the semi was stressful. Devvie fell asleep at some point although it probably wasn't all that good for her. I was more worried about when she would get the medical attention that she certainly needed.

Everything flashed passed quickly, the vehicle probably anxious to get back to it's base or wherever it was we were going. The other vehicles, with Sam and Mikaela in them had gone off in a different direction and I hadn't seen them since.

I didn't particularly like not knowing what was going on, especially when around these much larger beings which could certainly harm me, and Devvie if they so wished it. It didn't make me comfortable not knowing where Sam and Mikaela were when they were probably the only ones, of us humans, that knew what was going on in this mayhem.

My own slight injuries were forgotten to me, even when we pulled up to an ominous looking fence. Guards stood at the gate in full military uniform, guns held ready in there arms. There were signs warning of the electricity charging the fence which would probably keep most people out. Right in front of us was a large runway and in the distance were a large group of hangers, extremely close together.

The guard at the gate let us through, without even looking inside to see Devvie and I. Obviously the vehicles were known at the base and had a fairly good ranking with the soldiers. They had to be trusted to be just waved straight though the gates like that.

The other cars pulled up behind us, the car with Sam and Mikaela in it right behind the semi I was in. Soon we were moving through the base, taking a roundabout way that was obviously going towards the hangars in the distance.

The buildings grew larger and larger as we wound our way towards them. They were certainly big and weirdly joined together. All around us was flat and paved, markings giving away that it was a runway.

Large doors slid open noiselessly to let us inside, none of the vehicles stopping before the buildings. Inside was brightly lit, floodlights illuminating everything around me. There were no windows or skylights, all the light within this room was from electric lights and the headlights of the vehicles.

A click and then the door next to me swung open, at exactly the same time the doors we had just driven through slid shut. These guys weren't taking any risks where Devvie and I were concerned, that was for sure.

I contemplated waking Devvie but a slight jolt from my seat urged me to get out of the vehicle. Clambering down fairly quickly I stood on the ground looking around the building. It was an aircraft hangar but it seemed to have been slightly modified to suit the needs of the occupants.

Sam and Mikaela hopped out of the car they were in and walked over to me. Almost the exact second they were clear of the yellow camaro it started to transform, right in front of my eyes.

The slip and slide of metal could be heard in the room, growing louder and louder as more of the vehicles started transforming. Sam just ignored the noises, quite obviously not bothered by what was going on around him.

My friend was obviously in on what was going on and he hadn't said a word to Devvie or I about this. Mikaela seemed to be in on it too. Was this what had brought their friendship about and made it so strong?

The semi I had been in joined the other vehicles in transforming. Sam's Camaro was already standing tall, very similar to the other metallic beings which had attacked the base. The only real difference between these beings and the ones that had attacked were the blue eyes, if that is what they were called, and the colour of their paint.

Even as I was looking around at all of these transformed vehicles the one I had been in started talking.

"I said I would give you answers once we arrived at a secure location and here we are. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Today the Decepticons, our enemies, attacked your school in an effort to locate Sam and Mikaela," Optimus Prime said, his voice reverberating around the echoey room.

"But why were they looking for me Prime, it's not like I've got the glasses any more or the matrix of leadership," Sam said, speaking what seemed like complete gibberish to me.

"I do not know but they must be looking for something."

"They could be after the boy Prime, to capture him," one of the yellow beings said.

"That is true Ratchet. What is your designation?" Optimus Prime asked, the question directed at me.

"My name? I'm Cameron Jameson but most people call me Cam," I replied, making my voice as steady as possible.

"These are the autobots, my second in command, Jazz," Optimus said, gesturing to a smaller silver bot.

"What's crackin?" Jazz asked.

"Our Chief medic, Ratchet."

"The boy isn't seriously injured although his wounds will need to be tended to," the medic said, not instilling the greatest confidence in me. I did not really want the much too large being trying to fix any of my wounds.

"Our weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky punk?" said a black one who was obviously Ironhide. His cannons whirred as he pointed them at me, the glow coming from them intimidating.

I gulped, had they seriously just rescued me to kill me? Sam just muttered something and the large black bot put his cannons away.

"Bumblebee, our scout and Sam's guardian."

The yellow car that Sam and Mikaela had come out of just made a small chirping sound and flashed his lights.

"The twin warriors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Neither of the two said anything although by guessing I figured that the gold coloured one was Susntreaker and the silver one was Sideswipe.

"The younger twins, Skids and Mudflap."

"We's got ta figure out a name for yo if yo be hangin' around like the chimpanzee," the green one said.

Somehow that small amount of speech triggered an argument between him and his twin as they started hitting eachother on the head and wrestling. It seemed to be a fairly common occurence as no one moved to stop them.

"Jolt and the Arcee triplets."

"I think you're scaring him," one of the triplets said and the other two murmured in agreement.

The blue bot, who must have been Jolt, didn't say anything.

"There are other Autobots but they are not here on this base. Some are still in space and others are working with the military on certain missions. You will need to stay on this base until we can clear your knowledge of us with the human authorities. Sam and Mikaela can show you around the base in the meantime, after Ratchet takes a look at your injuries," Optimus Prime said as he straightened from his crouching position, effectively ending the conversation.

Suddenly there was a yellow hand coming straight for me, scooping me off the ground. I looked over to Ratchet's other hand and there was Sam and Mikaela, looking kind of annoyed.

"I will take you to my medbay so that I can treat you," Ratchet said as he started walked down one of the hallways which branched off from the main meeting area.

A set of doors slid open and we walked into a fairly open room. Massive metallic beds were spaced out within the area. Sam, Mikaela and I were deposited on one of the beds before a tingling sensation ran through my body. Giving the medic a wary glance I raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"He's just scanning us, much less painful that a normal checkup and kind of less embarrassing," Sam said, to which Mikaela snickered.

"Sure it's less embarrassing," she said sarcastically.

A blush spread across Sam's face and he muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"You all seem relatively okay although I will have to put some disinfectant on your cuts," Ratchet said, talking to all of us.

The medic just handed Sam a bottle of antiseptic and went over to start cleaning up his benches.

Sam shot Ratchet a look before putting the antiseptic on his various cuts and handing the liquid over to Mikaela. It didn't take very long for all three of us to disinfect our cuts. Getting off the bed though, that was more tricky.

There was a ladder off to one side of the bed. We weren't all that high up, relatively. It looked safe enough to jump down, which could have possibly been bad judgement.

Sitting on the side of the bed I swung my legs over the side before pushing off and jumping to the ground. Sam started to say something just before I started to jump but he didn't bother finishing whatever he had said.

The impact jarred my legs, hard. Obviously the bed was slightly higher up than I had thought. Sam and Mikaela scrambled down the ladder, Sam with a great big grin on his face.

"You only do that once, I can tell you that. I think all the humans here have tried that, there should be a warning sign," Sam said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

With that the three of us left the med bay to look around the base. Actually, to state that more accurately Sam and Mikaela were taking me on a tour of the base.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please?


End file.
